Megaman:  Lightbringer Rogue
by Gregg Landsman
Summary: The sequel to Brave New World, the alien android Duo has come to Earth again...but he is not alone.  One of his order has gone Rogue, and it is only with the help of the newly formed Team Elite that he can be stopped.  Read and Review.


            Megaman and all associated characters are the property of Capcom.  Characters from Xenogears are the property of Monolith.  Original characters(Titenin, Templar, etc) are my property, all rights reserved.

            The second part of my AU superhero-verse set in the Megaman universe.  A new threat arrives, and an old ally comes to Earth…

**Lightbringer**** Rogue**

Prologue:  
Falling Star

____________

            Twin lights shoot through the solar system, one trailing behind the other.  The first, blue with hints of red, shoots ahead of the second, a pure blue, passing by the planets at hyperlight speeds in a pursuit of each other, an avoidance, a chase.

            Both of them intended for the same destination, albeit for a different reason.

            The third planet in orbit of Sol.

            The planet Earth.

            One week after the attack of the Walker in New York City and the acquisition of the United States Government of Weltall.

            Tokyo, Japan.

            In a restaurant standing near the Tokyo Tower, two wine glasses clink together, as the two friends share a short, meaningful gaze.

            Roll, clad in her normal dress suit but with the jacket hanging on her chair, turns her gaze from her companion to her salad, as Bass gives off an inaudible sigh and sips his drink.

            "So far I think we have the basics down," Roll says, "They want to make me the leader.  I don't know why."

            "Public image and you ordered around me well enough," he responds with a grin, "Still, you should look into expanding the roster.  If managing has taught me anything, it's never spread your resources thin."

            "And on that subject," she responds, leaning forward on the table, "What exactly _have_ you been doing, Bass?  You're apparently pretty successful."

            "Apparently?"

            "Either that or you regularly rob a good tailor," she says, tugging on his sleeve, "That's not fake.  I've been an executive long enough to tell."

            "Ah, that," Bass says, leaning back in his chair, "I inherited Dad's work.  To get all the money he needed for his schemes, he had to set up front companies.  When he…passed on…the companies still existed.  And they're legitimate, completely.  Textiles firms, software manufacturers, drug companies.  He had his hands in everything.  And found out I was one of his legal heirs.  Flattering, really."

            "Because that meant he accepted you?"

            "That…and made me worth eight figures overnight."

            He chuckles, scratching the back of his head…and sighs, wistfully.

            "I could never imagine Dad hosting a board meeting," he says, "Business man.  That's one title I could never see that cackling fool carrying."

            "And could you imagine yourself hosting a board meeting or actually worrying about being presentable?"

            "Board meeting?" he asks, "I still think the best way to prepare for one of those is to give Treble a taste for human flesh.  But being presentable?"

            He leans forward, propping himself up on his elbow as he places his other hand on Roll's.

            "I don't need business for that.  Just you."

            They begin to lean in close to each other, Roll beginning to close her eyes as his lips part…

            And a streak of light shoots past them through the sky, impacting less than a mile away and rocking Tokyo like an Earthquake.  Roll snaps to attention, turning from Bass and standing up as the wind whips by them, tossing napkins and loose silverware, the other patrons screaming.

            She looks into the distance, as Bass slaps his hand against his forehead, groaning.

            "What was that?" she asks.

            "I don't know," he groans, "But I'm guessing we're going to see what it was."

            She grabs her jacket, tossing it on.

            "Right," she says, "Meet me outside.  We're going."

            She runs out, leaving Bass…who is now looking up, as if beseeching a higher power.

            "One more second," he says, "ONE MORE SECOND!  You really _do_ hate me, don't you?"

            Muttering to himself, he stands up, paying the check on the way out.

            The crater is at the intersection of two major streets.  It is 50 feet by 50 feet, pavement ripped up at its edges and cracks glowing with blue snaking out into the streets around.

            Roll and Bass arrive on the scene in minutes, Bass cautioning her back, his suit changed to his black and gray armor sans his helmet, repeating plasma-blaster aimed at the light coming from the crater…

            Which is soon revealed to be belonging to an oversized, silver, three fingered hand.

            Gripping the edges of the crater, grunting with inhuman exertion, a robot stands.  Eight feet tall, his skin the color of silver, crimson armor on his torso, green covering his smaller arm and extending into wings sloping down his shoulders.  Looking up from the gray helmet overshadowing his face, his eyes lighting up when he sees them.

            "Roll," he says, his voice reverberating, "Bass.  It has been years."

            "Duo!" Roll screams, running past Bass and to the alien android and longtime friend, "Duo, is that you?!"

            "It is," he says, leaning on the edge of the crater, "You've grown, child.  Forgive my entrance, I mayhap have not learned the finer points of atmospheric re-entry."

            Roll smiles, helping the old ally out of the crater, Duo doubling over as he regains his breath.  Lowering his cannon, Bass helps the alien walk from the crater, sending a signal call to Treble with a tap on his wrist communicator.

            "We didn't expect to ever see you again, Duo," Roll says, "Is something wrong?"

            "Yes.  Greatly so," Duo responds with a heavy sigh, "Bring me to Megaman.  One of my order has gone rogue, and he has already arrived on this world."


End file.
